


non-believer

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: gore tw, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Hot Rod seemed to realize the creature, Thunderclash, wouldn’t harm him and saw it as a chance to flee, barely turning back long enough to see the creature watching him as the last trickles of moonlight flitted through, energon shining as it dribbled free from a grim smile





	non-believer

Hot Rod never believed in the tales of old, statues coming alive to aid those that needed them most, bloodshed the payment for their service

 

Hot Rod didnt believe that creatures etched in stone, laced with coppers and golds would have fangs and claws stained with the energon of a mech too close

He was by no means a religious mech, offering a prayer only when things got rough. He hated the thought that his fate was not his own to control

It had been a night of hatred and fear when he learned the truth of the myth behind the legends, stone no less alive than the very mechs chasing him. Before he knew where he was going, his peds carried him quickly into the temple of Thunderclash, guarded by the grotesque statue of the same name

His persuers continued the hunt, curses and rocks thrown his way as poor, little Hot Rod tried to hide away behind the throne of Thunderclash. None seemed to notice how the creature sat atop the stone seemed alive, claws etching deeper into stone as lips peeled back to reveal fangs, eyes of ruby shining in the filtered light of the moon

Hot Rod continued to sob as he curled his frame up tightly, spoiler trembling as his persuers entered the creatures chamber one after another

None had been prepared for the un-godly sound that left the creature as it bolted from its throne, its wings thrown wide as claws lashed out and sliced through armor as if it were nothing, howls of dying mechs echoing deep into the night as the creature continued its assault until the mechs were barely recognizable

The creature gave a final snarl before turning back to its throne, heavy footsteps falling none-to-gently as it heard the continous rattle of Hot Rod’s armor. The little speedster would not be harmed, his spark shining oh-so brightly as it begged for the creature to save it, and the creature had replied in spades

When wings touched throne, the creature sat straight, its long tail hanging off the sound of the throne as its gaze locked onto the entry-way of its chamber

Hot Rod seemed to realize the creature, Thunderclash, wouldn’t harm him and saw it as a chance to flee, barely turning back long enough to see the creature watching him as the last trickles of moonlight flitted through, energon shining as it dribbled free from a grim smile

Hot Rod never believed in the tales of old, until Thunderclash the Great had saved his life


End file.
